Shenanigans Episode 108
Recap ]] Act 1 The party start in their corner of Shenanigans in Bergshire. There is a Jazz Band on the stage. The party are reminiscing about last weeks adventure. A young half-elf, Una, comes up to the party and tells them her grandmother, fell into "The Eternal Pit of Damnation and Hell for All Eternity", while picking wildflowers. She asks the party if they can get her Grandma Una back from the pit. The party are reluctant to go into "The Eternal Pit of Damnation and Hell for All Eternity". The party are led to the Pit, and find it is in the backyard of the next door to Shenanigans. Flames jumps out of the pit as the cries of lost souls. The party just stare at the pit for a while. The party reluctantly accept the quest. The party spend time getting ready for the question. Desmond doesn't know anything at all about the pit. The party spend gold on supplies then go into the pit. The pit ends up being 150 feet deep. At the base of the pit is Inside is a evil copy of Jaromir from Frozen Frontier. He is knocked out Tork, but Tork hits him too hard and Evil Jaromir dies. The party after defeating Evil Jaromir find a pit of feathers the grandmother fell into. It takes 5 days for the party to find Grandma Una in the feathers and get her out of the pit. Grandma Una treats the party to some pie. Doreen makes a sign that says "Mind the Gap" and put it next to the "The Eternal Pit of Damnation and Hell for All Eternity". Act 2 It's been 2 more days since the party left the pit. There is a march outside of Shenanigans in protest of the pot holes. 4 grandmothers have fallen in them in the past week. The party decide to follow after the protests to see how it turns out. The protest marches up to the Baron's Estate on the East side of Bergshire. The Baron's Guards stop the protesters getting inside the Estate Grounds. Baron Axel addresses the crowd from a balcony, refuses to fix the pot holes since they aren't even on the roads so they aren't a real problem and not a big deal. The crowd isn't happy with the Baron's response, so throw rotten eggs at the manor. The guards try to stop the crowd, but get covered in rotten eggs as well. The crowd turns into a riot. The party, who aren't part of the riot, get mistaken as part of it, and get arrested as the instigators of the riot, are thrown into the dungeon next to the Estate. Kyla has extra restrains put on her so she can't break out. Tork gets put in a cell with a year-old corpse. Doreen meets Maximilian, who was arrested for his actions in Episode 66. Maximilian wants to escape, but Doreen won't help since she doesn't want to be known as an escapee. A week after being in the dungeon. A person dies in one of the other cells and a necromancer raises it as a zombie and uses it in their escape plan. The guards fight with the zombies but are loosing. One of the guards is thrown into Tork's cell door, opening it since they forgot to lock it. Tork uses the guard's sword to take out the zombie. The rioters are given a parole, but the party are left in their cells. While the party are in the dungeons, protesters People sneak into his manor grounds at night and dig holes in it as a protest night after night. Baron Axel calls up the town guards to watch the walls of his estate, pulling them away from guarding the town. The guards end up exhaused and fall sleep, so the holes keep getting dug. Eventually the holes however reveal many Horse Skeletons and the wine cellar. Rumors spread that Baron Axel is a horse murderer. Then the rumor spread that Baron Axel is making wine out of Horses. After another week of being in the dungeon, the exhausted guards are tricked by Tork into letting the party leave, while Kyla forges the ledger. The party see the scene of a crowd of people protesting over Horsewine, an exhausted guard, the estate looking like a bombed out battle field with horse skeletons, and Baron Axel talking to the crown on his balcony. The party get fold out chairs to watch the show play out. Desmond tries selling some fake horsewine. The rumors start to spread about Whore's Wine, with the Baron rumored to be a secret whore who makes wine out of horses. Another local lord tries to seize power from Baron Axel, and she goes recruiting people to her cause, Baron Axel also starts recruiting people in response. The two nobles try to recruit people from Shenanigans, but end up there at the same time. The two men go to blows with fists out the back of Shenanigans. The end up falling into another sink hole, into Glib Glob's underground home. The two lords continue to fight with Glib Glob hiding in a corner. Tork borrows a knife off Kyla and drops it in the pit to give to Glib Glob. Afraid, Glib Glob picks up the knife to save himself, and kills the two nobles and escapes. By the rules of the contest, Glib Glob is now a noble and dubbed Lord Glib Glob. Baroness Jezebel, Baron Axel's wife, takes over Bergshire. Baroness Jezebel fixes up the front yard of her estate and fixes up some of the potholes, and puts off fixing the rest. Lord Glib Glob's backyard home now has a 15' stone tower built for Kobolds to fit in. He is still treated the same by Desmond, and still waits on tables. Act 3 It's been a week and everything has calmed down. The party go into the tavern and find 8 half orcs are sitting at their usual table in the corner. So the party take a different table. They don't make a fuss over the table because some time in the past the party went to battle over the table and Desmond insisted the party pay for new tables. Una comes back over to the party and tells them her grandmother has fallen down the pit, again. It happened while they were flower picking. Tork agrees to do the quest, but demands that the pit be roped off and a warning sign put up. The party return to the pit. There are still flames coming up from the pit. The party go down the pit and find the pile of feathers has gone missing and Grandma Una lies dead on the ground. Tork goes to climb out of the pit, but the rope is cut from above. Ghosts start coming out of the walls. Kyla tries to climb out but the ghost stops her. Una, now with a crone's voice, laughs from above the pit at the party, saying they won't escape this time. The sky above darkens. Tork looks around and in cracks in the wall he find 5 still-as-statues copies of Jaromir at the end of 5 passageway. Doreen works out that each Jaromir represents a different emotion. The first Jaromir they ran across was probably Greed or Anger. Doreen tickles the Jaromirs, but nothing happens. The party eventually find a secret passage out of the chamber, a hidden trap door with a passages below it. The passage leads down to a a chamber with a carved stone large skull in the centre of it looking at the ceiling. In the mouth of the giant skill is a pool of that looks like blood. Kyla detects magic, the blood is magical, and so is a bottle upside town on the ceiling of the cavern where more blood is dripping from. Tork throws a rock into the pool of blood, but nothing appears to happen. The party then throw rocks at the magical bottle, breaking it, and it is explodes like a fire sprinkler, throwing the blood all over the room. Out of the pool of blood steps out The Wrok, with his 3 2-handed swords on his back. Kyla says The Wrok was dead, so The Wrok says he thinks he must be a zombie then. The last thing The Wrok remembers is being killed by the Will-O-Wisp in Episode 98. The Wrok asks for the party to turn off their light, and Tork puts his light stone in his pocket. The room goes dark. Doreen takes her light stone out and The Wrok is gone. The party start to head to a wooden panel at the other end of the chamber, but The Wrok leaps out of the pool of blood, and he slam dunks a glowing rock into a hoop. The party clap as The Wrok showboats for "dunking" on the party. Every time the party go to leave, he does a new dunk. Eventually the party ignore it and head to the wooden panel on the far side of the room. The wooden panel is a scoreboard, one side is "The Wrok" the other side is "Away". The Wrok's score is maxed out with 9s and Away is at 0. Una walks into the chamber, still with the Crone's Voice. She says the party will never leave the chamber until they defeat The Wrok in hand-to-hand combat, then she vanishes in a puff of smoke. Tork stands in front of The Wrok and challenges him to Rock-Paper-Scissors. The Wrok accepts, but losses because he only throws "rock" out. The scoreboard changes, "Wrok: 0 Away: 2". The Wrok liquidises back into blood and drains back into the pool. Una reappears, with eyes full of anger as the party find themselves teleported back inside to Shenanigans. The party head outside back to the pit and put up a rope fence and warning signs. Act 4 Desmond sends the party on a quest to get some Horsewine. He has this harebrained scheme to sell it on for a profit to the local Orcs. Desmond lies to the party and tells them the wine is for his wedding anniversary. The first thing the party they do is go up to Baroness Jezebel's estate and simply asked for some of the Horsewine. Baroness Jezebel was offended and refused. The party find 3 horses and ride them out of town on Kyla's lead. Kyla then looked into the black market in Kurshwikk to look into getting some of the wine, but was misunderstood because of Thieves's Cant. The black market tried to sell Kyla some Whore Swine, some good breeding pigs. The party had to gather a MacGuffin for the thieves for the deal before they realised their mistake. The party get back to Bergshire on the 3 horses but they magically disappear once they are back in town. Tork goes off to get some snacks. While Doreen and Kyla are talking about their quest to get Horsewine wine, they are approached by a Gnome selling a treasure map to a secret cache of Horsewine Baron Axel hid before his death. Doreen and Kyla decide not to tell Tork the map came from a Gnome. The party follow the map and find a broken down cart. Then they encounter 2 ogres and a Magic Donkey. The Magic Donkey insilts Tork by calling him a Bad Boy. Tork gets into an argument with the Donkey when the Ogres knocked him unconscious. After Doreen and Kyla killed one of the Ogres, the Magic Donkey ran away. They then kill the second Donkey and Doreen heals Tork up. The party head back along the road back to Bergshire with the map turning out to be fake. They get given a side quest by a wizard wearing a robe covered in eyes. For some reason the party don't find him suspicious. Their quest is to gather some clay to ship down to Caldonia for the Caldonian Expedition. The party head to the Upper Berg River to get some clay. At the river the party run into some Gnomes. Tork flips out and flees into the forest and Kyla and Doreen chase after, trying to calm him down. A day later they arrive at the Deepwood Swamp and arrive at the Silver Dragon's cave. After trimming Frank the Shadu's hair (who lives with the dragon), the party were told of a Underdim entrance at the edge of the Illardion Crest, near where the road East of Bergshire hits the crest. The tunnels of the Underdim are known to connect to many cellars and basements in Bergshire, including Baroness Jezebel's wine cellar. The party travel to the place and find that an earth elemental from the Underdim had killed all the people camping at the end of the road. The party go inside the tunnels, but aren't sure if they see the earth elementals or not. The party pass though a junglely cavern lit by hundreds of continual light pebbles. Inside the jugne cavern is a magical +4 longsword. The sword however seems to be magically very heavy and smells of rotten eggs when swung. There are also a pair of magical boots that make you faster, but that make ridiculous noises when you move in them, getting louder the faster you move, but once you get to a fill sprint it plays a song. The party arrive at Baroness's wine cellar after over a day in the Underdim. The wine cellar is guarded by a group of undead horse skeletons which the party defeat. After tricking the human guards outside, the party finally get back to Shenanigans with the Horsewine. The party end up giving the magical boots and sword to Desmond because of how annoying they are. Desmond ends up paying the party 882 gold for the Horsewine. Desmond goes to trade the wine to a the group of 8 orcs who took the party's table. The orcs leave Shenanigans to party with the wine, but they end up getting sick from it. Experience 10,000 Exp *Kyla levels to level 6 **Max HP from 26 to 31 *Doreen levels to level 4 ** +11 to HP *Tork levels to level 3 ** +12 to HP Significant NPCs * Una - Young Half-Elf who hired the party to save her Grandma Una from pit. Was named after Grandma Una. * Grandma Una - 75 year old female human. Una's Grandmother. Fell into "The Eternal Pit of Damnation and Hell for All Eternity". Also named Una. * Jaromir - various copy of Jaromir was in the pit * Baron Axel - The late Baron of Bergshire. Had dead horses buried on his estate. * Baroness Jezebel - Now the Baroness of Bergshire * Outsider Lord - Female Human, Unnamed challenger to Axel. * Glib Glob - Kobold Waitier for Shenanigans. Now Lord Glib Glob with a tower. * The Silver Dragon and Frank the Shedu - Live in a cave in the Deepwood Swamp, south of Bergshire Significant Locations *Bergshire **Shenanigans **Dungeon **Baron's Manorhouse **"The Eternal Pit of Damnation and Hell for All Eternity" *Underdim *Dragon Cave Category:Shenanigans Episodes